This invention relates generally to the field of aquarium systems comprising a tank for fish with accompanying water filtration systems, such as for example aquarium systems typically found in home or commercial settings for display of fresh or salt water fish.
Such systems typically comprise a water-retaining tank with an open top which may be provided with a cover, all or part of which is removable to allow access to the interior of the tank for feeding, cleaning, replenishment of water, introduction of new fish or plants, etc. A filtration system for withdrawing, treating and returning the aquarium water is required to maintain a suitable environment for the fish. With some known filtration systems some of the filtering components are located within the tank while other components are positioned externally to the tank, while in other filtration systems all of the operational components (pump, filter, cascade, etc.) are located outside of the tank with only suction and return conduits extending into the water, the operational components being hung onto the wall of the tank or located on a table, shelf or other support surface adjacent the tank. The operational components of a filtration system, in particular a pump or cascade, are noisy and unsightly, and it is also known to enclose such operational components within a housing or cabinet.
It is an object of this invention to provide an aquarium system wherein the operational components of the filtration system are hidden from view and acoustically isolated while remaining easily accessible for replacement of the filter and the like. It is a further object to provide the tank and operational components in combination such that the entire aquarium system appears as an integral device or assembly. It is a further object to provide such a system wherein the filters and pump may be easily and quickly replaced.